


“I don’t like your tone.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine you are Jax's old lady and you get into an argument which ends in you two getting rough in the bedroom
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	“I don’t like your tone.”

“Here baby girl.”

You looked over to Tig who was holding out another shot.

“Tig I don’t know man. I think I should stop.”

“Oh, bullshit! It’s the first club party we’ve had in months, live a little.”

You laughed and shook your head, taking the shot from him. You knocked it back and winced at the burn before you set the shot glass down on the bar.

“Want another?”

“No Tig.”

He smiled and nodded before motioning to the prospect working the bar.

“You get her anything she wants. Got that?”

He nodded quickly.

“Yes, sir.”

Tig walked away towards a couple of croweaters working the pole and you glanced around, looking for Jax.

You felt your face get hot as you found him, croweater in lap by the pool table. He didn’t look happy but he wasn’t pushing her off or telling her to leave and it pissed you off. You watched as he said something to her. She replied and he pursed his lips before he said something else. Her shoulders lowered as if she didn’t like what he said and angrily got off of his lap. Even though he obviously got rid of her, you found yourself still mad at him. You had a feeling that you would have a nice fight when you got home and you turned back around.

“Can I have a couple more shots?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“You’re drunk babe.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m blind! I know what I saw.”

“What you saw wasn’t wrong, I’m saying how you took it was. I told her to get off.”

“And how long did you wait to get her off?”

“I was telling her the moment she sat down! You didn’t see everything, you can’t give me shit when you only saw a part of the interaction.”

“I can give you as much shit as I want!”

He shook his head and walked closer to you, not wanting to fight with you when you were drunk.

“Look, just go to bed. I’ll bring you some water and we can get some sleep.”

“I don’t need sleep, I need a faithful husband.”

“There's nothing going on with her!”

“Then why would she feel so comfortable coming and sitting on your lap when she knows I’m in the fucking room?”

Jax sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

“She’s a croweater. It’s her job.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and turned away, making your way to your bedroom, Jax following you.

“Come on baby, don’t be mad. It’s nothing. What did you want me to do, push her on the floor?”

“Tig would have.”

You’d meant it innocently in the sense that Tig wouldn’t have cared. If he didn’t want her on him and she didn’t listen he would’ve just pushed her off, but now Jax was the one reading into things too much. He narrowed his eyes at you and cocked his head to the side, the two of you staring at each other.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

You paused at the hostility in his voice.

“I’m just saying that-”

“No I heard exactly what you said, I asked you what it’s supposed to mean. You think Tig would treat you better than me?”

“Oh fuck you.”

Jax angrily walked up to you and grabbed your chin.

“I don’t like your tone.”

“I don’t like when you let other bitches sit in your lap.”

“Jesus Christ.”

He grabbed you by the tops of your arms and pushed you against the wall roughly.

“Since your such a spy, did you see when I said something to make her get off?”

You said nothing but he knew you did.

“You know what I said to make her get pissed and leave?”

You still remained silent, looking up at him angrily when he leaned forward, your noses almost touching.

“I told her that she was wasting her time because there was no way she’d ever be able to fuck me as good as you do.”

You stayed looking up at him and he pulled back a little to watch your reaction. He saw that your face had softened but you still didn’t look happy. Instead, you wiggled out of his grip and pushed on his chest, walking him back to the bed.

“Guess I’ll have to remind you just how good so you can push her off next time.”

He fell back on the bed as his knees hit the mattress and you stood in front of him, immediately going for his boxers. You pulled them off quickly and went straight to the point, grabbing him and sinking to your knees. You took him in your mouth and worked your tongue around him, his eyes slipping closed as he threw his head back. You used one hand to pull off your panties and kept your night shirt on as you sucked and stroked him harder.

“Fuck, babe.”

You chuckled darkly at his face when you suddenly pulled away and stood up.

“What are you doing?”

“Scoot back.”

Jax silently moved back on the bed towards the headboard, waiting for you to continue. He reached out to you to help you onto him and you slapped his hand harshly. He growled low in his throat and went to grab you but you shoved him back and quickly straddled him, grabbing onto him again and placing him at your entrance. You moved down slightly, only taking the tip of him, teasing. You waited until he was nearly begging to suddenly sink down on him all the way. He nearly choked as he gasped deeply, his hands subconsciously going straight to your hips, holding you to him. You leaned forward and grabbed his bearded chin in your small hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear.

“You remember this next time anyone comes and sits on your lap.”


End file.
